A malicious file, such as malicious software (“malware”), may refer to any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, gain access to private computer systems, or the like. A malicious file may include a variety of types of hostile or intrusive software, including a computer virus, a worm, a Trojan horse, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, a phishing scam, a keyboard logger, or other malicious software. Increasingly, malicious files are targeted at user devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, or the like. User devices may be particularly susceptible to malicious files as a result of relatively low data security, use of connections to public Wi-Fi networks, outdated operating systems, relatively frequent installation of unverified mobile applications, or the like. For example, a malicious file may be included with the installation of an unverified mobile application, and may be utilized by an attacker to gain access to another mobile application operating on a user device and/or to data being stored by the user device.